kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chuckles the Cheat
Charles Olson or commonly known as Chuckles the Cheat is a gmod character created by the YouTube user, DasBoSchitt for the gmod comedy webseries The Gmod Idiot Box. He was the arch-enemy of Dr. Hax and as of episode 12 of the Gmod Idiot Box, they seem to have come into terms as they dealt with a similar (but more selfish) hacker called "Dennis the Douchebag". Origins Chuckles is infamous for many things. His pranks on others originally surfaced as a coping mechanism for the unfortunate state of the world after Earth's surrender, but got too much enjoyment out of it and no longer has to cope anymore. Now griefing is a state of mind for Chuckles, finding so many ways to prank and grief others with his shinnanegans for endless laughs. Chuckles had worked in cyberspace for a very long period of time to the point where he discovered how to literally hack the very fabric of reality, simply by using an average cell phone. Due to this, he was given a wide range of abilities, like passing through walls, making himself unusually fast, or even indestructable. He passed the word on to many citizens and thus, hacking was the new epidemic in the city. Many citizens however, don't grasp the full potential of their hacking and are usually able to be handled by the average Combine soldiers, but Chuckles still proves a real nuisance to everyone including Dr. Breen, making him a priority one target for Dr. Breen's counter-hacking plan. Chuckles is first seen in an office with a bunch of other Half Life 2 characters (Alyx, Grigori, ect.) playing a LAN match of Counter-Strike. He dominates everyone in the game, secretly using cheats, which brings much irritation to the other players, especially Grigori who destroys everything in his work space (and another citizen, who screams in rage and throws his computer out the window). It is only until Dr. Hax realizes the situation and takes action by knocking him out with a computer monitor. Chuckles wakes up hours later in a car attached to a giant catapult which launches him into a deep pit where he is tormented by Über Kleiner. He apparently escaped only to get stuck in an elevator to his office and spent long, agonizing hours there with no help. It was only until he used noclip to escape through the walls and to his office only to be attacked by Dr. Hax, again. After being knocked out by two computer monitors, he wakes up to find himself imprisoned in the pit once again and is further tormented by "the most annoying sound in the world". This, however, turns out to be a dream and he wakes up in Dr. Kleiner's lab supposedly being revived from his nightmare. Two weeks after the incident, Chuckles locks himself in his house and deletes his hacking documents stating that he is "better safe than sorry". In the following week, he became mad as he could no longer win in a Counter-Strike match. After his final game, he is surprised by a hunter but manages to noclip before it could pounce him. Soon after, while "flying", Dr. Hax is seen chasing close behind him. After this, he went about pulling harmless pranks which turn into horrible accidents and cost lives. He at somepoint he got into playing Team Fortress 2 and was shown to be playing at a LAN party until a player (Dennis the Douchebag) using the Heavy was trapped and his team mates were off choosing hats and by pressing a button (despite it saying "DO NOT PRESS"), caused the heavy the move by kicking the bomb, which in turn caused the game to extermely lag and ultimatly crash. Chuckles finds out and spawns a flat screen computer moniter, which slices off Dennis's hand before he presses the button. However he reveals he also can use his phone to hack in real life and regenerates hand (which is giving Chuckles "the finger") however it is shoved into his eye by a older moniter thrown by Dr. Hax. Dennis them uses noclip to escape, which Chuckles then does the same to pursue him with Dr. Hax not far behind. Chuckles finds Dennis first and attempts to do the same thing to Dennis that Dr. Hax had been doing to the latter for long (which he started in the cafe). Dennis spawns the "Furious German Man" (which was used in a skit of an earlier episode based on the Angry German Kid) to destroy the moniters and then uses the phone to throw a passerby at Chuckles. During the struggle, Dr. Hax arrives and he and Chuckles defeat Dennis. Dr. Hax then uses the "ban hammer" on Dennis, which then bans Dennis from life for a month. Chuckles is then banned himself as he hacked himself, but for only a week as he used those hacks for the good of others. He, and Dr. Hax were later invited to a dinner party and weekend at Breen Hall by Wallace Breen and the others, are suspects in Breen's murder. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Ally Category:Non-Disney Allies